Dre-Son
Dre-son really is a total mom's boy as in Boy does his Momma have to yell at him. Generally, he's light-hearted, but the political activist tends to shine out when it needs to be shining. Even though his momma yells at him, don't hurt his momma. Description Personality History History is primarily for ST use only. Sheet Sheet is for ST use only Clan:Son of Dis Toreador Generation 9th Humanity 7 Conscience 3 Courage 3 Self-Control 4 Willpower 8 Blood Pool: 15 Blood Per Turn: 2 Attributes Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 4 Abilities Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Awareness 3, Brawl 1, Empathy 3, Expression 5 (Speeches), Intimidation 2, Leadership 3, Streetwise 4, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 1, Etiquette 1, Firearms 1, Larceny 2, Melee 1, Performance 8 (Singing), Performance (Guitar) 4, Performance (Piano) 4, Stealth 1, Survival 1, Stealth 1, Survival 1 Knowledges: Academics 4, Computer 2, Finance 1, Investigation 3, Law 4, Medicine 1, Occult 2, Politics 4, Linguistics 5 Backgrounds: Generation 2, Influence: Elite 4, Influence: Underworld 4, Status (Anarch) 4, Herd 3, Resources 5 Contacts 3, Fame 3, Domain: 3 Merits: Blase 3, Supernatural Aria 1, Rep 1, Personal Masquerade 1 Flaws: Prey Exclusion: Clergy 1, Phobia, talking on the phone 2, Bad Sight 1, Vulnerable to Silver 2 Disciplines Fortitude 5 Presence 5 Auspex 3 Melpominee 5 Celerity 3 Dominate 3 Potence 3 Backgrounds Specialties Techniques/Combo powers Denial of Aphrodite’s Favor Prerequisites: Presence •• and Dominate •• Developed by the Ventrue clan, this power is designed to defend a vampire against the very powers that clan wields. As much as Kings relentlessly manipulate others, they have a disdain for being manipulated themselves. With this power, you can protect yourself against those who would beguile you. System: You automatically ignore the Presence power Awe, and you gain a +3 bonus to any attempt to resist Dread Gaze or Entrancement. Instinctive Command Prerequisites: Celerity ••• and Dominate •• You have so mastered the first power of Dominate that you use it almost instinctively, issuing orders faster than the blink of an eye. System: You can use the first power of Dominate, Command, as your action during Celerity rounds. This use of Command must fulfill all other requirements of the power; you must expend a standard action and speak a simple one-word command or make a gesture that the target can understand. Instinctive Command cannot be combined with other powers or merits that augment Command. This power is an exception to the rule preventing use of Mental actions during Celerity rounds. Note that an individual can only be targeted by a single Mental power during each round. Ligeia’s Lament Prerequisites: Melpominee •• and Dominate •• A properly trained voice has great power to command and to cajole, expressing deep emotion and forceful control at the same time. By combining the power of Dominate with the musical expression of Melpominee, you have mastered the ability to impart simple commands even when your target cannot be seen. System: You can activate the powers of Command or Mesmerism through the power of Phantom Speaker, so long as your target has her attention focused on you. In this manner, you can use these Dominate powers on someone you are speaking with over a telephone, or on someone staring at you across a crowded, noise-filled room. Tune Out (Auspex •• and Melpominee ••) Primal Scream (Melpominee •••••) Merits & Flaws Merits Blase : When you are determined and your mind is set, nothing can thwart you from your goals. Characters using Dementation, Melpominee, Presence, or any other emotional-altering magic, spell, or Thaumaturgy path against your character are at +3 difficulty. Elder levels of powers like Dementation and Dominate may overwhelm even this resistance. Against Level Six powers, the expenditure of a Willpower point through Blase only raises the difficulty of the Discipline roll by two. Against Level Seven powers, the difficulty is increased by only one. Level Eight and higher powers cannot be resisted with Blase. This Merit does not affect Dominate or other powers that effect the mind. Characters will Willpower scores below 8 cannot take this Merit. Rep (Anarch) - Dre has traveled the country through various Anarch Freestates and worked on documentation so that Anarchs can live with each other and have some type of documentation to fall back on. He worked on a national push for an Anarch Constitution that is stranger than the loose agreements that the Anarch Free States have had. While Anarchs do not have a centralized government his work to keep Anarchs from each others throats over stupidity has helped keep Anarchs from slaying each other and keeping numbers together. Supernatural Aria: Your potential maximum level of the Performance: Singing skill is increased by 3, and you pay half the XP cost to purchase Performance: Singing. (1) Personal Masquerade: Although your aura is pale, and you have most of the spiritual hallmarks of a vampire, your flesh retains a semblance of the human condition. You appear alive and healthy, your skin is warm to the touch, and you can pretend to be human more easily than other vampires. Additionally, you have the capacity to eat and drink as a mortal does and can even savor the taste of such refreshments. While you do not derive nourishment from this food, the ability to eat is a benefit to a vampire who is pretending to be human. A character on a Path of Enlightenment cannot possess this merit. If you purchase a Path of Enlightenment while you have this merit, you must remove Personal Masquerade, and your XP are not refunded. Flaws Bad Sight: Your sight is defective, and even with corrective glasses or contacts, you cannot see with complete acuity. You suffer a -2 penalty to all of your Physical ranged attacks, including attacks with guns and thrown weapons. Deep Sleeper Vulnerable to Silver: You may be descended from the mortal cousins of lupines (or other were-creatures), you may have some astrological connection to the moon, or you may suffer from some primitive superstition. Whatever the case, you have a notable vulnerability to silver. When you are successfully struck by a weapon with the Silver quality, you take aggravated damage rather than normal damage. Category:Current PCs Category:Toreador Category:Anarch Category:Ancilla